lego_universe_creation_lab_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetstream Haven
Jetstream Haven is an aircraft-themed user-created planet chunk in the LUCL canon. It was designed by Snowbot336 as a primarily peaceful world inhabited by aviators and pilots of many different types of aircraft. It started out as a collection of airfields but later grew to be a hub of flying activity, before dying down years after the Maelstrom War. Lore It was not until the middle of the Maelstrom War (roughly 3 AC) that Jetstream Haven was established as a world where minifigures could go to hone their piloting skills. When it was first established, a few cabins were constructed for temporary residence. By the end of the Maelstrom War, several aircraft hangars had been built as well as a few vendor stands and the Aileron Inn. Although it started out as an outpost for passing travelers, and while the skies of Jetstream Haven saw their share of air traffic during the War, the world chunk really thrived in the years following the War. Retired mechanics who had served in the Nexus Airforce tended to spend much time on Jetstream Haven either flying war-era planes or designing new aircraft. It was also a popular location for inventors to test state-of-the-art aircraft and other bizarre flying contraptions. From zeppelins to advanced prototype fighter jets to...well, anything that can be fitted with a propeller, Jetstream Haven became the sort of vacation world for aviation enthusiasts. The planet chunk was also later known for its eco-friendliness, utilizing all sorts of both fossil and renewable fuels. Several years after the war had ended, peace-time quality of life campaigns enabled imagination-generating wind turbines to be installed across Jetstream Haven's many plains and meadows. Eventually as the decades passed, however, the former Nexus Airforce mechanics began to spread out into different star systems (and many minifigures who had seen the Maelstrom War in general) and Jetstream Haven became more of a niche world and soon faded from popularity in the general public. By 50 AC, the world of aviation became a somewhat closed community that had grown old in collective age. Once in a while, travelers wandering through might stop by. Many of these were repeat visitors, but new visitors were often given a warm welcome. Aileron Inn Located at the south end of the cabin complex is a small pub-like restaurant called the Aileron Inn that was quite popular during Jetstream Haven's golden days. Even many decades after the Maelstrom War, the wandering travelers who happen upon Jetstream Haven (which is few) stop by the Aileron Inn after a long day of flying to hangout. There is often singing at the Inn as well. Mount Elevon Not much was known about the mountain overlooking the meadow-filled valley of Jetstream Haven until the Ghost Planes attacked nearly 56 AC. The mountain has two peaks, one which stands higher than the other. Shortly after the Maelstrom War was ended, during the post-war disinfecting campaigns, a small concentration of Maelstrom was found on top of the mountain's smaller peaks. More on Mount Elevon will be covered at a later date. Stories Jetstream Haven has appeared in several stories, most notably The Final Journey. A shortstory, written by Snowbot336 was also written in which Snow travels to Jetstream Haven and progresses through flight missions. Category:Locations